The Camellia Blossoms Beautifully Before
by RubyContract
Summary: Love is as beautiful as the camellia blossoms while in full bloom... To be in love is sweet and addicting. Even a brief tease can make you fall hard, such is the case with the bold and inquisitive Elesis. It's cruel isn't it? No matter what, he can barely see her and he doesn't know her, so what is the price she must pay for him to know her name? Fluffy Elesis x Aren two-shot


The Camellia Blossoms Beautifully Before…

_Be warned this is a stupidly fluffy two-shot done by none-other than RC. Be sure to bring some insulin or else this will cause diabetes. Be prepared for fluff, lots and lots of fluff, after all, this is a romantic two-shot with all your cliché moments mixed in with a little of my dry humor to prevent it from giving you cavities. Anyone looking for something deep and powerful here will be prosecuted, anyone expecting any surprises will be banished, anyone expecting this to be anything other than your typical fantasy fluff two-shot will be shot since I have lost my chainsaw._

_Class for Elesis at the beginning: Saber Knight (she will change to Grand Master)_

_Sincerely,_

_RubyContract_

* * *

_Fae_

* * *

Hovering at the edge of reality, shrouded by the silver Veil that hides the Realm of Fae from humanity was a kingdom. The kingdom existed everywhere and nowhere, occupying the same space as the material world, but belonging to a different plane of existence. It enveloped the mortal realm like a transparent second skin, invisible save for the occasional far-seer that is able to catch a fleeting glimpse of the ancient dimension.

In this otherworldly kingdom dwelled the king of Fae and his subjects…

Now, it is crucial to not imagine the Fae Realm as a cold and alien existence, for it is like the mortal realm, but everything in it is beautiful, there is no ugliness or imperfection unless one would count the Void Spirits and their familiars who share the realm with the Fae, residing in the twilight groves of the dark forests that lie at the fringes of society. Despite their nefarious reputation as places of evil, there is an eerie beauty to the dark forests amongst the forest floor overflowing with belladonna, nightshade, death cap, and foxglove. Such beauty even in such darkness was breathtaking.

Oh! And how glorious the lighted cities were!

Gleaming marble residences blossomed from the endless of expanse of silver-banded emerald; luscious roses hung from the trellises, while pale-green ivy crept up the wall in intricate patterns like a leafy tattoo. The air was perfumed with the scent of lavender, thyme, citrus, and jasmine, throbbing with the melody of the street musicians and serenaded by the chirruping of song birds.

In the midst of it all stood the palace of the Fae king. Its walls were of the finest marble and the most lustrous quartz while the arched windows were a stained glass mosaic of varying shades of red. The baroque spires crowning the roof of the building rose in dizzying whirls, the rims edged with glittering spinel.

* * *

The king had been a widower for many years, relying on his aged mother to keep order in the house for him. She was an exceedingly wise woman whose garnet eyes- a prominent feature in the royal family of Fae- twinkled merrily whenever she smiled or laughed. Aye, she was as vain as a peacock, lavishing herself with silk, chiffon, ermine, and a glittering array of jewels, but she deserved such great praise and luxury, for she had done an upstanding job of taking care of the Fae king's children, Edan, Apple, Proto, Elesis, and Elsword; all of them lovely children with soulful crimson eyes.

Edan, the oldest, was tall with sun-kissed skin and raven hair. He tended to overthink things and had little sense in politics, but he was a gentleman who was well-versed in etiquette. Light on his feet and deft with a rapier, his swordsmanship was renowned throughout the kingdom. With his magic sword- Tirving, he was a force to be reckoned with.

Apple was the second oldest. Gay and giddy with pink hair and a sugary voice, she was the epitome of a proper lady. Despite her airheadedness and her stuck-up attitude, she was sweet and always had a smile that could lighten the mood of even the glummest melancholic.

Proto, the middle-child, had snow-white hair and a sharp, bright-eyed face with an acidic tongue to boot. She was sarcastic and reckless and had the weirdest ways of improving peoples' moods, but the El Lady only knowed that she tried to be helpful. She was obstinate but perceptive, despite the fact that people could easily mistake her for being dull-witted due to her brutal honesty.

Elsword, the youngest, was a lean boy with flaming scarlet hair that matched his ruby eyes. Easy-going and mischievous, he was a bit childish but more than made up for it with his undying "can-do" attitude and his witty remarks which never crossed the line, unlike Proto's.

Now, one may wonder as to why Elesis was skipped over. No, she wasn't forgotten, but you see… Elesis was quirky even by her family's standards.

Elesis, the second-youngest, had crimson hair like her younger brother and was a tomboy like Proto. She was strong-willed and lively, always yearning for adventure and action. While the others were content making mischief in the library and causing the steward a headache, she would want to go traipsing around the edges of the dark forest and go hunting for knick-knacks that had drifted through the Veil from the mortal realm into the realm of Fae. She had quite the extensive collection of curios to boot, ranging from amulets with shards of El embedded in the gleaming metal surfaces to adroitly carved wooden dolls. She was endlessly teased by the others, particularly Proto for being a "pack-rat" but she really didn't care what the others thought.

Those small trinkets gave her a burning desire to explore the mortal realm, and, in between swordplay lessons with Edan and Elsword, she would endlessly badger her grandmother as to what the world of mortals was like.

"Do they have parties over there?"

"How are humans? Are they okay?"

"What's it like over there?"

Nothing gave her greater pleasure than to hear the tales her grandmother told her. To her, it sounded exotic and adventurous; the mortal realm teemed with danger and sparkled with glamor. There were balls and bandits, marriages and raids, priestesses and demons.

"When you have reached your sixteenth year, you will be able to leave the realm of Fae and explore the mortal realm," her grandmother told her. "You will be able to walk about the humans and observe whatever you please. None but very few will even notice you're there and those with far-sight will only be able to glimpse you briefly."

In the following year, Edan would be sixteen, but as Elesis was the second-youngest, she would have to wait four years- an agonizingly long time to wait in the redhead's mind. Nevertheless, she was soothed by the promise the siblings all made to each other: when they got back, they would share the most fascinating thing they saw with the others.

It was more of a rite of passage than a burning desire in their minds. Yes, it would be fine and dandy to see what unusual sights the mortal realm might have, but it wasn't putting them on the edge of the seat like it was doing to Elesis. She was literally counting the days until she would be old enough to go.

When Edan turned sixteen, he was allowed to cross the Veil. When he came back, he told of knights and battle. "Of course, I would still outmatch all of them," he boasted. Elesis ignored him. Far from soothing her anticipation, it only inflamed it further. Sixteen could not come soon enough!

In the following year, Apple was permitted to cross the Veil. Her tales were all about the opulence of the royal balls, the luxurious fashions the noble ladies wore, and the cuisine. "Such cute little cakes! I can't believe how people could eat them! Those sugar roses could've had me fooled!" she squealed, rocking back and forth as she told her tale.

"That wouldn't take much," Proto jeered, her hips cantered sassily. Apple's porcelain pale cheeks flushed a vivid, but splotchy beet color, "Why you-!"

In the next year, it was Proto's turn. Much to no one's surprise, she made droll remarks on how stupid the humans could act and poked fun at their fashions. "How in all types of El, holy and unholy, do women walk in those dresses? They look like glittery torture devices!"

Elesis sighed peevishly, tugging on the braided loop at the back of her head. "Was there anything you liked Proto?" she rolled her eyes.

The snowy-haired sibling furrowed her brow, tapping pensively on the chin. "I suppose the dancing bear was quite alright- had more sense than the people."

When the three siblings had first seen the mortal world, they were delighted with the new and beautiful sights and the queer things that they saw, but now as grown-up Fae, they had become indifferent about it. They wished themselves back in the realm of Fae and after three weeks had passed they said that it was much pleasanter here in the Veiled realm and much more beautiful at home. Even Elsword who had yet to visit the mortal realm believed it, further dampening his already weak interest in visiting. Still, the three eldest would occasionally drift back into the mortal realm where they would stroll lazily underneath the star-studded night sky.

Elesis would stand alone while Elsword practiced runes in the library, quite ready to cry. The Fae could not cry, however, and she would refuse to humiliate herself like that even if it weren't the case.

At long last, she had reached her sixteenth year.

* * *

"Well, now you are grownup," the old dowager, Elesis's grandmother, stated as she fussed over her granddaughter. Elesis fidgeted, wincing as the elderly lady ran a jeweled tortoiseshell comb through her silky locks. "Oh, stop that," the old woman chided, giving the comb a hard yank and eliciting a startled yelp from the redhead. "You are of age, so you must let me fix you up in a manner befitting of a young princess like yourself."

"But I like my braided loops, and it hurts when you comb my hair. You're not very gentle," Elesis snapped as she looked at herself in the looking-glass propped against the wall in the bathing room, running a hand through her hair which now tumbled down her back, free and unrestrained save for a small portion that was braided and drawn back.

"The more you want something, the higher the price is that you must pay," her grandmother replied sagely, causing Elesis to scowl. She didn't care about frippery or ceremony; she just wanted to get the hell out of there and away from the comb. Poring over the baubles that were heaped in small piles in her bedroom would've done her so much better, but she could not help herself, so she said, "Farewell," and darted out of the bathroom, through the palace, and past the gates; her form shimmered before dissolving into thin air as she crossed the Veil.

* * *

The sun was a flaming sphere of blood-orange as it descended past the horizon, tinting the sky in gold and watermelon hues as Elesis weaved her way through the bustling streets, crowded with people dressed in unusual clothing, conversing with each other in front of oriental-style storefronts. The redhead had no clue where she was, but it was little matter. All she had to do was wish to cross the Veil to return home, and home she would return to.

She traversed down the streets, her eyes wide with wonder as she absorbed all the sights and sounds of the city, unnoticed by everyone. Squawking chickens ran helter-skelter in the streets as greasy-faced children chased after them, laughing raucously as they whizzed past the apple vendor, startling him and spilling his apples over the street, the lush red fruits tumbling down the street as the ruddy-faced vendor hurled derogatory curses at the mischief-makers.

Elesis smirked as she watched the spectacle unfold, meandering aimlessly down the street until she came to a district where the streets were wide and airy, and the smell of cinnamon mingled with clove and eucalyptus, replacing the smoky smell of charred wood, braised beef, chicken droppings, and pulled pork. Elegant pagodas with gilded moldings lined the streets, exotic flowers spilled out from the windows like a verdant waterfall, and notes of eloquent conversation washed over her.

The people here could not have been more different than the ones she had just seen a little while ago. Pale-faced and graceful, clad in flowing silks while their dark hair was done up in the latest fashion, they were the epitome of elegance and poise. Even simple words of their tongue sounded refined, and with the spicy accent the people had in this place, whatever kingdom it was, it made them all the more exotic and exciting to Elesis.

With a longing expression, Elesis stared at them, wishing she could join in. No wonder why her siblings wanted to go back; it was lonely and depressing. Sighing, she walked out of the district, towards the purple mountains that loomed in the distance, crowned with fluffy grey-white clouds.

* * *

The air was crisp and cold higher up, fat white snowflakes swirling around her as she trekked up the cragged ground, stinging the redhead's nose with icy kisses as she drew herself in closer for warmth. Up ahead, a male voice laughed, a sweet and low sound that resonated in her chest and warmed her. She looked up, into the distance. Past the rhododendrons dotting the landscape, the warm wavering glow of fire illuminated the space up ahead, a ring of figures circling around the flickering flames.

"_Oppa_, what are we going to do now? I don't really like the mountains when it's snowing, it tends to get dangerous."

Approaching the camp slowly, Elesis was able to make out the lithe form of an ebon-haired girl clad in white and gold furs, addressing a slender male with raven hair and golden eyes like the girl who had spoken to him. His pale, heart-shaped face was calm and peaceful as he glanced up at the sky, stretching his hand out and catching a few snowflakes on the palm of his black-gloved hand.

"I suppose we'll start heading home soon," he sighed, "It really is a pity too; it's so calm and beautiful up here, Ara." He dropped his gaze back level, scanning the area around him, his eyes snapping open wide as his gaze drifted to the spot Elesis was standing. "Wha-?" He jerked his chin upwards, becoming even paler.

Elesis balked, stepping backwards. _He's not supposed to be able to see me! H-how… wait… does he have… far-sight?_

Almost as quickly as his surprise came, it was gone. He muttered an incomprehensible phrase, rubbing his eyes. "Aren, did you see something?" a young man, around Aren's age with a muscled physique and a handsome, if somewhat rugged face, asked.

Aren grimaced and shook his head, liberally massaging his forehead. "I thought I did, guess not," he replied, sounding tired.

Ara squirmed, her silver hairpin glinting sunset-gold in the light from the warm flames. "Uwaah, when can we return home?" She bit her thumbnail as the snow started fall faster and thicker, the boreal air whirling around everyone and blurring their vision, as the flames danced jerkily, struggling to stay alive in the tumultuous wind.

"Right now," Aren retorted, straightening up and brushing the snow off his white jacket, grabbing his camping bag, and slinging it over his right shoulder. Everyone else nodded in acquiesce and hastily gathered their supplies, hurriedly dumping a mound of snow on the fire, extinguishing it. "Over here!" he cried, barely audible over the now howling wind. The other people moved towards him, and, after a brief moment's hesitation, Elesis followed. It was getting ridiculously cold here anyways.

* * *

The hike down was mind-numbing and physically exhausting, the snowfall so thick you could barely see your hand. The storm raged and raged around them, causing everyone to lean dangerously to the side, making them stagger and threatening to pull them off balance and down to the earth.

"_AWHOOOO!_"

A primordial dirge sliced the air, cutting even the bitter laments of the white wind, chilling everyone to their core. "That's…" Aren breathed, his face literally as white as the snow, he turned to Ara who gaped back at him with a horrified expression.

"W-wo-wolf d-demons… b-but… wh-why?" Ara stammered, taking a nervous step backwards, forcing Elesis to back up to avoid a collision. Ara wouldn't notice, but it would be rather uncomfortable for the redhead to have a person go right through her.

"Over there!" the well-built man from earlier screamed, gesticulating hysterically at a steep but traversable path down one of the mountain sides. A pack of wolf demons- savage beasts with charcoal-tipped white fur and rabid-looking red eyes- stared at the band of travelers, the fur on their hackles upright and bristling.

Aren grimaced, letting his hand casually drift towards the narrow sword adorning his hip. "Everyone! Stay back!" he shouted just as the wolves lunged.

Absolute pandemonium broke out.

The fierce howling of the winds, startled yelping, a guttural growl, and then…

"_OPPA_!" Ara screamed.

Elesis's jaw dropped as Aren missed a step, sending him tumbling off the ledge and down the mountain. She didn't think, just hurtled downwards, skidding down the steep side of the snow-blasted mountain. The cold was excruciating, tearing at her face, slapping it a ruddy crimson, and her descent was hardly graceful. Half-running, half-tripping down, she tripped over her own feet and face planted in a sizeable snow-drift. "Oof!" she grunted, lifting her head up, trying to get her bearings. Snow, snow, and more snow. It circled all around her, hazing her vision until it was a fuzzy, achromatic picture.

"Hey you!" she cried, staggering to her feet and scanning the area, trying to discern something through the whiteout. Her teeth chattering, she trudged forward, coming to a stop when she found the unconscious form of Aren lying on his side in the snow, blood trickling down his forehead.

"Hey! Hey!" Elesis shouted, bending down to her knees. She poked at him, only for it to be diverted by the protective force that isolated the Fae from the mortal world, rendering them invisible and untouchable.

Feeling foolish and very worried, the redhead got to her feet, her brow furrowed as she thought of what to do. She couldn't just let him die; that wasn't in her nature, but what could she possibly do to avoid such a tragedy? She found herself wishing that she knew magic like her younger brother; she could at least keep the two of them warm. Elesis knew the cold wouldn't kill her, her grandmother told her that it was impossible for anything from the mortal world to kill her, but she knew it wasn't the case in Aren's situation, at least Elesis thought so. She had never heard of humans having such a sickly blue-tinge to their skin.

"…He…y…" a male voice trailed weakly, nearly lost in the wind. Elesis balked, whipping herself around. Aren was looking at her through half-lidded eyes, his face contorted in pain. "Uh..." the redhead stood paralyzed in place, dumbfounded.

"Wha… you… what are you… why… Why are you not… where is your coat?" He coughed, spitting up blood.

"Ah, never mind about that!" Elesis yelped, clapping her hands over her mouth. "You don't look too healthy yourself!" she rebuked, starting towards him. The ebon-haired male smiled weakly, attempting to push himself up to no avail. "Stay down! You're hurt!" she barked, narrowing her eyes.

A faint laugh escaped from Aren as he collapsed, lying limply in the snow. "You… you were there… back…" Aren wheezed, coughing up some more blood.

"Stop talking!" Elesis snapped, folding her arms. "You're making yourself worse!"

He fell silent for a long moment before speaking. "What," he coughed, "were you doing," another cough, "up there?" A convulsive shudder ran through his body.

Elesis stamped her foot on the powdered snow, leaving only the faintest impression that she was there. "I told you to stop talking! You're just making yourself worse!"

Aren smirked mirthlessly, placing a hand on his chest, "I… suppose… probably… broke a rib…" He sighed. "But you still didn't answer my question."

Elesis fumed, her face turning red. "Don't you know when to shut up!? Yes, I was there! But I just wanted to go exploring! I don't have to be staying here babysitting you!" she shot back snappishly.

Aren's eyelids fluttered downwards and he nodded, really, just a barely perceptible motion. "Surprised," he coughed weakly, "no one noticed you," he gasped, "red hair and improperly dressed…" he breathed, so quietly that Elesis missed it before he fell still. The redhead bit her lip, leaning over Aren. Yes, he most certainly did not look good at all. His golden eyes were glassy and staring blankly into the distance, and his face was marred by frozen blood. He looked as close to dead as someone could get.

"Huah… hue… wh-what do I do know?" Elesis muttered, shifting her weight agitatedly and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"_Oppa_!" A familiar female voice wailed. Craning her neck backwards, Elesis saw the young ebonette, Ara, rushing towards them with an unfamiliar woman in austere garb marked with arcane symbols lagging behind. They dashed past the redhead, taking no note of her, Ara tripping just short of Aren.

"Oh dear… he…" The unfamiliar woman gasped her eyes wide as cantaloupes.

"Huuaaah! _Oppa_! Wake up! Uwaah! Can you please do something?!" Ara sobbed, grabbing Aren by his shoulders and shaking him.

The strange woman snorted and folded her arms, pursing her lips into a thin line. "I'm a priestess, of course I can. But first, you need to stop shaking him. That's not going to do anything."

Elesis watched them tend to Aren for a little while before sighing despondently, numb from the cold, walking away and back through the Veil in a glimmering mist. Stepping back into the realm of Fae, warmth and sunlight greeted the redhead, but her mind was heavy with the thought of Aren. Would he make it? Silently, Elesis cursed herself, wishing that she could've done more. What if he was dead? She bitterly found herself wishing that she bothered with magic instead of devoting all her time to treasure-hunting and swordplay.

* * *

When she got back, she was bombarded with questions of what she saw, but she told her siblings nothing. Edan would just nod and go "Hrrrmm," while Apple would make a great deal, and Proto would mock her, and Elsword… well, he would look at her like she was crazy before cracking some joke that would make her feel worse.

* * *

The days came and went, and often Elesis went through the Veil, sometimes winding up in the same strange land, and at other times stumbling into other unknown kingdoms. Once, she could swear that she wound up in the land of the Elves. But she never saw the ebon-haired male again and that made her quite unhappy, so she would return home with a downcast expression on her face. Restless, she would sift through her treasure collection before flinging something across the room and knocking the oil paintings that hung on her bedroom wall askew.

Finally, she could bear it no longer. She went and confronted the person who would be less likely to make fun of her about it or tell the other siblings, Edan.

"So… you went… and saw a human… decided that you liked him… and now you want to stalk him?" He gaped incredulously at her, his mouth hanging open slightly, lending him a dimwitted air.

The redhead blazed brightly, "It's not like that!" she protested zealously. "I just want to know if he's okay! He was badly hurt when I last saw him and I want to make sure he's not dead!"

Edan chuckled, adjusting the blood-red military-style hat he donned. "Ok, ok, sure… So you don't want to stalk him." He giggled. Elesis snorted, tossing her hair with an angry motion. "You're still taking it kind of fast though, aren't you?"

The redhead blazed, her foot shooting out to nail Edan in the crotch. "Shut up! I just want to make sure he's not dead! I can't be with a human even if he does have far-sight 'cause he would only be able to see me like a quarter of the time anyways!" She pouted, cantering her hips. "How dumb do you take me to be?" she mumbled under her breath, averting her gaze.

Edan just smiled softly, "Well, I have a friend who knows all about the mortal realm even though he doesn't go there that often. Come, I'll take you to him."

* * *

From Edan's friend, Elesis learned that Aren was in fact, Aren Haan, the heir to a large and powerful family in the kingdom of Xin, and that the Haans currently resided in Fahrmann even though they would occasionally visit their smaller estate in the village of Isshun. She also found out that Aren was a military captain too, which further intrigued the redhead. _So he knows how to fight with a sword like Edan, Elsword, and me as well! That's pretty neat_! She chuckled amusedly to herself. _I didn't think such a pretty boy would want to chance his beautiful face- wait what… what am I thinking_? Elesis blushed, burying her face in her hands to hide it.

"Urk…" she groaned, slumping to the floor, resting against a marble column and staring forlornly at the blooming roses the ruby-glass shards in the windows formed.

_Perhaps I should just go there… who knows… It might just help alleviate this rather… 'unhealthy interest' I have in him. Seriously, what's wrong with me? The others would give me hell for this… and it's stupid too, how is this supposed to wind up anyways?_

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Elesis left the palace to cross the Veil again, this time knowing where to cross so she wound up at her destination.

* * *

The Haan estate was a sprawling mansion made of gleaming ivory, with cherry blossom and camellias adorning the courtyard, effusing the air with the heady fragrance. The roof was plated in gold-leaf, flashing blindingly in the sun, and the surface of the koi ponds glittered as the day's lights played on the water. It was a tranquil and beautiful place without being dull and monotonic. Everyday something interesting and particularly amusing would occur whether it was the fussy old merchants that would visit, raising hell, or Ara's antics which always resulted poorly for her. Once, it got so chaotic that the ebonette ran into the redhead and went flying into the koi ponds, forcing Aren to fish her out of the pond, while the orange-mottled fish and the black-mottled fish stared at the two raven-haired siblings, thoroughly unimpressed.

Whenever Elesis saw Aren, she would wave at him, seeing if he would be able to see her again, but alas, he never did. Once he stared for a bit in her direction, but then he shook his head, and rubbed his eyes, moving along with his life as if nothing was out of place. It disappointed the redhead, for she had hoped that they could speak again and become friends. Still, she came back every day and became more and more fond of humanity as a whole. They were such an interesting race, and their world seemed so much more diverse and colorful than the pristine little bubble she lived in. There was so much about them that she wished to know, and none of her siblings could satisfy her curiosity. Then she went to her grandmother who had lived for such a long time and knew all about humans and the mortal realm, even more so than Edan's friend who just knew geography and politics.

"How long do human beings live?" Elesis asked, "Do they never die like us?"

"No, they must die, and so will we, and their term of life is much shorter than ours," her grandmother replied. "We can live up to five hundred years, but when our time to cease breathing has come, we become the sunlight which dances on air and we shall not even have a grave for our very being has disappeared from reality. We have not immortal souls and we shall never live again, like the camellia blossom, once we have been cut off, we can never flourish again. Human beings, in stark comparison, have a soul that will live forever, lives after the body has returned to earth. It rises up past the stars and into another unknown and glorious land we shall never see."

"That's cruel! Why don't we have an immortal soul?" the redhead replied gloomily. "I would gladly give up all the hundreds of years I have left to become human for a day in hope of seeing the glorious realm that we shall never see and experiencing their bliss."

The old lady frowned, tapping the oversized ruby cabochon that rested on her throat. "Do not say such foolish things little one. We feel ourselves much happier and better off than humans."

"So I shall die," Elesis said, "and as the sunlight that plays on air I shall be, never to smell the flowers or eat pastries, or hear music, or attend parties, or see the sunset." She sat down on a chair, tugging on her scarlet hair, "Is there any way I can win an immortal soul?"

"No," snapped her grandmother. "Unless a man were to love you so much that you were everything to him, and if his thoughts were occupied with you, and he poured his heart out to you, and his love was fixed on you, and the priest placed his right hand in yours, and the man that loved you promised-"

"Can't you just say that I would have to get married to a human who loved me dearly and be done with it?" Elesis interjected frigidly, narrowing her eyes.

Her grandmother snorted, shaking her head, "The man would give you a portion of his soul and retain his as well, but it could never happen. He would not be able to see you without far-sight, and even then, it would only be for fleeting moments unless it was extraordinarily strong far-sight. Still, you and he would never be able to touch, something that is necessary to humans."

Elesis stared dourly at her legs, feeling more miserable than ever.

"Let us be happy," the old woman soothed, reaching for her granddaughter's hand. "Let us enjoy the music, and eat sweets, and explore exciting places during the five hundred years that you can live, which is long enough really. After that, we can rest ourselves, knowing that we have made the most of our lives. Now drop that frown; we have a ball to attend and you are so much more attractive when you're smiling and laughing- you have such a sweet smile and a pretty laugh."

* * *

The ball was resplendent, laden with the otherworldly beauty that took your breath away. The chandeliers were ablaze were diamond fire, and a pure, harmonious melody flowed through the room. The revelers were clad in sumptuous satins and soft silks, while their gossamer shawls shimmered with a muted radiance. Wine flowed like water, the pastries warm and flaky, while the meat was so tender it practically melted in your mouth. The ballroom was abuzz with lively conversation and, for a moment, Elesis felt quite merry, for her wit was quick, and people complimented her on her sweet yet strong voice and her melodic laugh, which was "the most musical sound one could hear" as one kindly old gentleman had put it.

Yet she thought of the mortal realm, for she could not forget the charming but clueless Aren. Or her sorrow that she did not possess an immortal soul like he and his sister did. So she decided to sneak out of the palace and into the back of the court gardens, which was quite deserted due to the ball, and while everyone was all smiles and music, she sat on a bench, miserable and alone.

_I don't think I can go on like this… I really don't… I want to be happy but I can't so long as I know I have no immortal soul and I have the memory of him. I will venture forth and win an immortal soul and his love, while my siblings are dancing at the ball. I will go to the Void Princess, who always scared the living daylights out of me, but she can give me counsel and a way to succeed in my quest._

She then went out from the garden and headed towards the dark forest and took the route that led deep into the heart of the forest, a route she had not dared venture. The trees were twisted and glared menacingly at the redhead as she ventured down the path, while strange pale-green vines protruded from the ground, twitching subtly as Elesis walked past them. So thick was the overgrowth that the moonlight did not penetrate the crisscrossed ebon boughs of the purple-leaved trees. Through the midst of this demonic foliage Elesis had to pass to reach the dominion of the Void Princess, and it was a long distance in the dark. Several times, Elesis would swear to the fact that the vines would reach out and trip her.

Beyond this stood the Princess's house, a gothic cathedral surrounded by a garden of fleshy tentacles that were covered in angry red, pus-filled sores, which swayed in a nonexistent breeze, blindly reaching out in an attempt to grasp anything that passed right by them and hold fast so nothing could escape their grasp. Elesis froze, her face turning wan as she stared at the fleshy monstrosities.

_Uh…maybe I should head back… I really don't like the look of those tentacles, I don't like it at all…I mean, why am I even bothering? Someone who is keeping those things in their yard is clearly not playing with a full deck, She might not be able to help me anyways, but… If I leave now, then I might never know and then I would lose my one shot at an immortal soul and true love… pfft…_She smiled humorlessly. _It's a lose-lose either way, right? Well, you only live once…_

She fastened her long flowing hair around her head so the tentacles could not seize hold of her, and she took a deep breath, bracing herself, and then made a mad dash forward, trying hard not to look at the bleached, crumbling skeletons that some of the tentacles held, for it unsettled her and threw her speed off.

She now came to the house and heaved a deep breath, forcing her screaming nerves to calm down before smoothing out the skirt of her red ball gown and knocking thrice on the glassy, obsidian door. It soundlessly swung open, revealing a long, drab stone corridor illuminated by mauve flames which danced in black, cast-iron braziers. Elesis gulped, shuddering as she did so, and entered the house, the door closing behind her with a ringing _thwam_!

"Come down the hall, little child, and I shall give you the means to fulfill your deepest desire," a cold woman's voice drawled in a bored tone.

The redhead furrowed her brow, feeling perturbed, but she walked down the hall until she gave a large circular room, draped in indigo colored velvet, lined with bookshelves overflowing with bizarre stuffed animals and dolls with glass eyes that smiled eerily at the redhead, making her shiver. Sitting at a smoky-glass table in the center was a young girl with spiky violet hair subdued into two pigtails and clad in a skimpy purple outfit with a punk bat motif. Perched on her lap was a chubby, eggplant and white bat with beady yellow eyes and a slow cat smile.

"I know what you want," the Void Princess stated dispassionately, "and I think it is very stupid." She leaned back in her chair, her eyelids drooping in a lazy expression as the corners of her lips twitched upwards in a malefic smile. "It will bring you great sorrow." She snickered, leering contemptuously at Elesis. "You wish to be rid of your Fae body and to have a human one in lieu of it, so that your handsome nobleman may fall in love with you and you would have an immortal soul." She then laughed so hard, that she fell out of her chair, startling the bat perched on her lap. He fluttered away and landed on top of a bookshelf, bristling as he glared at the Void Princess.

"You are in the nick of time," she said, "for after sunset tomorrow I would be unable to help you until this day next year. I will prepare a draught for you with which you must cross the Veil before sunrise. The power surrounding you and keeping you elevated as a Fae will disappear and you will have a human body and anyone who saw you would say you were the prettiest human being they ever saw, and you will be as graceful as the spring breeze on the petals of a flower." She smirked darkly and sat back on her chair, crossing her legs.

"But each step you take will cause you immense pain and it will feel as if hot knives were stabbing at your feet and they shall bleed," she narrowed her eyes, lifting her chin up, "if you bear all this, I will help you."

Elesis pursed her lips and nodded briskly, "that I will," she replied emotionlessly.

The Void Princess leered unpleasantly at the redhead.

"Think very carefully young one. For once you become a human you can never go back to being a Fae. You will not be able to return home and you will have far-sight, but you know full well far-sight is just a pale shadow of true-sight. You will never be able to see your family again except for lightning flashes and they can never hold or hug you, or comfort you. You will be isolated." She motioned for the bat who grudgingly fluttered back into her lap. Stroking him casually, she stared at Elesis, her face a terrain of mockery and contempt.

"And if you fail to win his love, and his hand in marriage, you will never have an immortal soul…"

The redhead paled, taking a step backwards as she grasped what this meant.

_So… if I fail, I will have given up four hundred years of my life for naught…_

"And on the day he marries another, your heart will break and into the air you will disappear."

Elesis balked, clutching at her heart.

"Knowing all this, do you _still _want to continue?" the Void Princess simpered, resting an elbow on the table. The redhead hesitated but she dipped her head into a barely perceptible nod. "Y-yes…" she whispered faintly.

The purplenette nodded approvingly, "Ah… but I must be paid as well," she said, "and I do not ask for trifles. You have such a pretty voice and your words are honeyed with all the bravery and naiveté that comes with being a young girl. I know that you believe with your voice you can charm the young man, but you have to give your voice to me."

Elesis's eyes snapped open wide, her jaw dropping causing the Void Princess to frown.

"Don't look at me like that, I am giving you some of the best magic I have, in exchange, I want one of the best things that you possess."

The redhead shook her head vigorously, rubbing her throbbing temples with an obsessive liberalness. "But if you take my voice from me, what else do I have to win him over?" she gaped incredulously at the purplenette, sincerely hoping it was some sick joke.

The Void Princess rolled her eyes, shaking her head lightly. "You act as if it was something totally unreasonable. You still have your pretty face, your grace, your wit, and your elegant form. Surely you have not lost your courage by now?"

Elesis shook her head zealously in protest. The purplenette smiled a slow smile and got off the chair, her feet not quite touching the ground.

"Good… good…" she waved her hand, conjuring a stygian dagger with a gleaming amethyst set in the pommel. Just looking at the ebbing nebula of dark energy that throbbed within the purple gemstone's core made the redhead woozy, making her stomach churn.

"Now with the blade, I shall slit your throat and cut out your tongue so you may not speak or laugh ever again. In exchange I shall give you the draught infused with my own blood and it will be as sharp as a two-edged sword. For it shall feel as if a sword was passing straight through you when you drink it," the Void Princess sang sardonically and lifted the dagger high into the air, sauntering towards Elesis at an unhurried pace. It took everything the redhead had not to break and shoot straight out of the house and back home.

"Now don't worry," the purplenette crooned as she lightly pressed the gleaming tip of the dagger against Elesis's slender throat, "it won't leave a mark."

She plunged the dagger deep into the redhead's neck, slashing her vocal cords.

The pain was excruciating, unbearable beyond belief. A half-strangled scream that inflamed the torture even further escaped from Elesis despite herself. Warmth dripped from her neck as she shuddered convulsively, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_It hurts… it hurts… it hurts…_

A misty indigo haze mixed with the gleaming scarlet haze as the Void Princess jerked the blade out of her throat, throwing Elesis into the floor with the violent movement. The purplenette lifted her hand into the air, the indigo mist swirling around it forming a stormy sphere before dissipating into thin air. With a malevolent smirk, she tipped Elesis's bloody chin back.

"Now open your mouth so I can cut your pretty little tongue out…"

The redhead whimpered even though it hurt her so and reluctantly opened her mouth. With a sickeningly adept swiftness, the Void Princess grabbed her tongue and cut it out, filling Elesis's mouth with a warm, metallic-tasting fluid.

Wrapping a fist around the bloody tongue, the purplenette threw her tongue into the air, having it fade into nothingness. "Now as I promised…" With a wave of her hand she summoned a black cauldron engraved with gruesome images of death and decay, filled with a slow bubbling substance that looked like tar and emitted a sulfuric odor, a crystal vial, and a porcelain washbowl filled with water. She flicked her fingers, sending the washbowl flying over to Elesis. "Now clean yourself of the blood, it does not look attractive," she drawled blandly, pricking her index finger with the tip of the dagger. A single droplet of night-purple blood rolled down the Void Princess's death-pale finger and landed in the cauldron, causing the concoction that was brewing inside it to emit a fervid _hiss_! and erupt in a violet outpour of sparking black steam.

Now mute, all Elesis could do was stare awe-struck at the purplenette's magic, absentmindedly washing off her gore-slicked throat and taking a large quaff of water, spitting it back out into the bowl and dying the water a deep cerise color.

When the steam cleared, the potion was as clear as spring water, the surface as smooth and glassy as a mirror. Gingerly, the Void Princess dipped the crystal vial into the cauldron filling it up halfway with the magical draught. She walked over to the redhead who was still busy washing the foul copper tang of blood out of her mouth, and carelessly dropped the vial into the bowl of blood-water.

"That is for you," she stated, "if any of my lawn ornaments try to grab you on the way out, just sprinkle a drop or two of this potion on them and they shall be torn to pieces." She sighed, looking rather bored and motioned at the door. "You can leave anytime now."

Elesis bowed her head, furrowing her brow as she fished the vial out of the water, grimacing as she wiped the blood-water off her hands and the vial using the skirt of her dress.

Without a word, she left, leaving behind and evilly smirking Void Princess.

* * *

Through the purplenette's gardens Elesis walked, the tentacle monstrosities shrinking back in fear at the potion she carried in her hands like a radiant diamond. Passing by the palace on her way to cross the Veil, she saw that the party had finally ended, the castle lit up no longer in a fiery luminance. A pang of pain stabbed at her heart as her family flashed before her vision but she did not venture back for she was mute and leaving them forever. Pausing before the castle gates, behind a tree and out of sight of any watchful sentry, she knelt down and blew a thousand kisses, smiling sadly as she did so.

_I'm sorry everyone… I'll miss all of you even though you guys were a pain in my ass half the time…_

The sky was still navy, spangled with hazy stars as Elesis crossed the veil, approaching the gates of the Haan estate. She stopped abruptly, unsure of what to do.

_Uwaah… do I just take it outside the gates or do I slip inside and then take it? If I go inside first that could be really, really awkward but if I take it outside… oh screw it! I'll just take it right now!_

Scowling churlishly, Elesis undid the diamond stopper and downed the draught in one gulp, sending her reeling as an invisible blade rammed into her, shredding her body apart into a million pieces. Through rapidly blurring vision, the redhead could see her Fae body dissolving in a stream of luminous powder as her new human body took its place. She fell backwards, eerily slow and graceful, before the back of her head cracked against the cobbled stone street, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

When she came to, the sun had already risen over the land of Xin, blood-orange and staining the sky with daffodil and peach dye. She stirred weakly, pushing herself off the ground, the world around her listing dangerously to one side.

"Are you okay?"

Elesis's eyes snapped open wide and she whipped her head around to find Aren standing behind her, looking concerned while his younger sister hovered nervously behind him, clutching at his sleeve. The redhead opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Embarrassed, she hung her head, wondering as how in all unholy El she was supposed to explain this?

"Miss… Is something the matter?" Aren asked, leaning in closer and biting his bottom lip. The redhead forced a smile on her face and held her hands up, shaking her head "no". He heaved a deep breath and took a step backwards, rubbing at his forehead.

"Where did you come from?" Ara blurted out abruptly, tilting her head to the left. Elesis gulped, casting a look down at the hem of her dress's skirt which was looking a bit bedraggled and pointed at her throat, moving her head from side to side. "Eh?" the ebonette furrowed her brow, looking baffled. Aren jerked his head up, as if a revelation just struck him out of the blue.

"Can you speak?" he queried, tugging at the white sleeve of his jacket. Elesis shook her head, diverting her look to the side. "Oh my…" Aren trailed, tugging at a raven lock. "Can we take her home with us?" Ara piped, scrutinizing the redhead with a curious expression. Aren raised an eyebrow, "Wha- hmmm… I… Is your home nearby Miss?"

Elesis once again shook her head "no".

"_Oppa_, how dumb can you be? She doesn't look like that she's from around here," Ara snapped. He snorted, placing a hand on his hip. "Well, obviously she has to have someone nearby or she wouldn't of gotten here," he sighed, turning to Elesis. "Did anyone come with you and are they nearby?"

Another shake of her head.

"Ha! I told you so _Oppa_!" Ara squealed, bouncing up and down enthusiastically. "We get to take her home now, right? It would be fun to have another girl in the house!" All the ebon-haired male could do was smile faintly and think over it for a moment.

"I suppose we should… We just can't leave her out there…"

He held out his hand to Elesis, "Come on… Let's get you a change of close and some food… You look like you could need it." The redhead flamed subtly, _So I really do look like a mess. Figures… _

Elesis staggered unsteadily to her feet, cringing as hot knives of pain pierced them. _Ow… ow… ow… dammit!_

* * *

The inside of the estate was as lovely as the outside; with the sweet music of the indoor waterfall calming the redhead and making her feel less jittery. She took a seat on a silken floor mat, graceful for the respite, the inside of her shoes feeling disturbingly wet and sticky. She took a deep breath, her nostrils flaring and leaned backwards, craning her stare upwards to examine the intricate mural that was painted on the ceiling.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Aren said before darting out of the room, appearing rather flustered. Ara chuckled as he left, perching right next to Elesis.

"Heh heh, welcome to our house," she beamed brightly at the redhead. "It can get a little chaotic here and my _Oppa_- older brother as you would call him in your language I'm assuming- is a bit awkward when it comes to dealing with new people, but you choose the right place to pass out while stranded in Fahrmann all alone."

Elesis shrugged, chewing on a strand of her hair. "Oh Miho!" Ara cried, standing up as a petite white fox with fuchsia eyes and nine tails, scampered into the room. The redhead stared inquisitively at it, catching Ara's attention who let out a short laugh and held it out towards her. "This is Miho, my pet, she was given to me for my thirteenth birthday, she's a cutie isn't she?" she cooed, "come on, pet her! She won't bite!" Ara assured. Elesis tentatively reached her hand out and ruffled the fox's snow-white fur. It was incredibly soft and silky. Miho yawned contentedly and squirmed around in Ara's arms, causing her to drop it.

"Oops!" Ara yelped, clapping her hands over her cheeks, "wait! Miho! Come baaack!" she cried as the white fox shot out of the room.

"Oh dear Ara… you need to stop dropping her," Aren sighed as he entered the room. The ebonette pouted crossing her arms, "She was wriggling around so much! How do you expect me to hold on to her when she's like that?" Aren shrugged airily, turning his attention back to Elesis.

"I arranged for Ara's seamstress to take your measurements so we could get some clothes for you, is that alright?" he questioned. The redhead nodded yes, flashing him a small smile. He smiled back in return, giving Elesis a warm, fluttery feeling in her chest.

"Hey, _Oppa_…" Ara's sentence faded into an awkward silence. Aren furrowed his brow, tilting his head to the side, "Hmmm?"

"What do you think our parents will have to say about this?" she inquired, the corners of her lips twitching upwards. Aren's mouth opened into a small little "o" looking rather puzzled, "Huh?"

"You know… bringing a strange girl who we know nothing about to our house. Oh great, it sounds even creepier when I say it aloud," Ara massaged her forehead, her eyes wide as she smirked devilishly at her older brother.

"Oh… dammit… Why didn't you think about that beforehand Ara?" Aren groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Ara deadpanned, nonchalantly flexing her shoulders, "_Oppa…_ Do you really expect me to think before doing?"

Aren frowned, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head, "I can dream can't I?"

* * *

**RC: Aaand cut! **

**Elsword: What happened to one-shot for the one-shot contest?**

**RC: I couldn't do it… length and time consumption too OP ;u; I could've updated all my stories once plus another two chapters for how long this supposed "one-shot" was supposed to be… I couldn't just abort it though after spending so much time on it… ;w; **

**Elesis: Question**

**RC: Yes…?**

**Elesis: Why did I have to get my throat slashed and my tongue cut out?**

**RC: Cause it's me! :D**

**Elesis: .-. RC go home… You're drunk… **

**RC: But anyhow… Shout out to xSorcery! Thank you for making the first 6k words of this story not suck! I'm indebted to you! **

**Rena: *Reading a book* RC… Did you base this off…?**

**RC: Hush tree-hugger… Let the readers figure it out for themselves… :D **

**Rena: … You... are unbelievable at times…**

**RC: I love those fairy tales X3**

**Raven: Will the others be showing up?**

**RC: Well… since this is a two-shot now, yes… You and Rena could be making an appearance alongside Eve as royalty, and we'll see more of Elsword. Aisha is gone for good… :D**

**Addition: What about me? D:**

**RC: REJECTED! :DDD**

**Addition: ;n; It's not like I want to die anyways… **

**Aren: Everything seems to be going well enough as of now… but… **

**RC: Hey, it's just fluff… **

**Everyone else: -._.-**

**Elesis: You had my throat get slashed… **

**RC: For true love!**

**Elesis: You're sick… And I'm a bit OOC in this story**

**RC: Romance bites me in my derriere… But still… I think it's rather good this chapter, thanks to my new-found friend- xSorcery I hope you stay around to beta-read the final chapter of this two-shot! I promise it will be shorter than this chappie! :3 **

**Miho: *Randomly pops out of nowhere and bonks Ara on the head* You lowly MP pot! How dare you drop me!**

**Ara: Q.Q HUUUAAAH!**

**Aren: O_O Ara!**

**RC: Anyway Aren… with the potential of Fahrmann being the next area (I mean, next to confirmed with being the next area, can you get any less subtle KoG?) You better be the next male or else…**

**Aren: OAO SAVE ME!**

**Miho: *Hitting Ara over the head* Fool! Know your place! It was I who gave you a purpose in life!**

**Ara: TTATT**

**RC: Well isn't that lovely? XD Anyways… remember to R&R! I should be hitting up Ardens Chorea after this! Ja nee! *Flies out the window***


End file.
